


More Than Anything

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo has crossed the line by sleeping with Dee; it’s time to admit they’re more than just friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge: #26: Just Friends at drabble_weekly.
> 
> This was started for my drabble community, but I got carried away and it ended up too long. I like this as it is though, so I had to write something else for the community, a companion piece from Dee’s POV.
> 
> **Setting:** Vol. 7, Act 20.

For years now, despite knowing that Dee wants more, Ryo has kept their relationship firmly on a ‘work partners and good friends’ footing, so he’s still not quite sure what made him cross the line three weeks ago and sleep with his partner.

It would be easy to justify it as being confused again by what Leo Grant had told him, needing comfort or a distraction, needing to feel something, anything, other than the maelstrom of emotions the Mob boss sets whirling in his head every time they meet. Easy, yes, but he knows he would just be lying to himself, and he doesn’t want to do that any more. He’s already spent far too much of his life hiding from the truth.

Yes, Leo had confused him, again. Hating the man who killed his parents shouldn’t be so complicated, but it is, because Leo himself is far more complicated than Ryo would have thought possible for someone in his line of work. But Ryo knows it wasn’t just confusion that drove him into Dee’s arms that night. In some ways, his feelings for Dee confuse him even more than his conflicting emotions towards Leo; they’ve been growing since he first met his partner, but at first he denied them, and then he fought against them, and now…

Now what? He’d always sworn in the deepest, darkest corner of his mind, that he would never give in to the attraction he felt towards men, told himself that doing so would lead to all kinds of unwanted complications, but three weeks ago he’d gone right ahead and done it anyway. He’d slept with a man, and it had been terrifying, and amazing, and wonderful. He’d thought he might drown in Dee, lose himself forever, but for once in his life he hadn’t even been sure he cared anymore. 

That night he’d felt things he’d never felt with any woman, Dee’s touch had been like nothing he’d ever experienced before, leaving every nerve in his body burning with a kind of ecstasy he never would have believed possible if he hadn’t experienced it himself. Ever since then, he’s been wondering; will it always be like that? Will Dee always ignite a fire in him that nobody and nothing else can quench but the man himself? It’s far too soon to be sure, but although the idea of Dee being able to make him lose control so easily scares him, he still finds himself hoping that it wasn’t a one-time thing.

Amidst all the uncertainty though, there’s one thing of which he’s completely sure; after that incredible night, he and Dee can never return to the way they were and just be friends. They’ve crossed that line and now there’s no going back, but that’s okay because Ryo wouldn’t want to even if he could. It’s time to move their relationship to the next level, and he intends to tell Dee so tonight, because now he’s sure; he loves Dee, more than anything.

The End


End file.
